


Under the same moon

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Dancing, F/M, Family Reunions, Happy Ending, Hiding, Kidnapping, Languages, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Partner Betrayal, Pregnancy, Revenge, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Torture, Zaubertrank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Summary: Sean and Nick are happy, secretly together as they go on with their business, in police and Wesen world with the same intensity. Only very few people know of them, their closest friends and everyone who sees them knows, that they are the perfect system together.Until one day hell breaks loose, Sean goes crazy and Nick is betrayed, he is in the hands of Eric and Sean doesn't even want to find him.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Sean Renard, Rosalee Calvert/Monroe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Cross my heart and hope to die

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Bond and Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/443241) by [Ionah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionah/pseuds/Ionah). 



> I took great inspiration from Insignificant Things by Ionah. Thank you very much for creating such an amazing idea; it truly inspired me :D  
> I may be au because in this Nick danced Jazz and HipHop since he was a little kid, and this is what makes all the things start. I don't want to place it on the timeline,I will explain one by one what the characters are doing, it could be read independently.

"You can't even keep up with the rhythm, no way you were dancing in high school," laughed somebody and Nick just lifted a questioning eyebrow. "Give me the chance then to prove you wrong," he said with ease. The Christmas party started to quiet down as always more and more people started to slightly listen to their conversation. Burkhardt was maybe about tho dance, and that surely attacked some attention. "Just clear out some space for me and give me 10 minutes to warm up," he said and this is how Nick Burkhardt ended up in the bullpen, wearing his training shorts and a training T-shirt, because he needed space to move, and this is how all the table ended up next to the walls.

Then he sat down on the floor, legs closed and head hung low. He was about to start to dance one of his longest choreographies he has ever learned, but this was the only one that was a solo and that was not shorter than one minute. This one lasted as long as the song, and Nick tried to grasp the feeling what he had when he and his only ever boyfriend made this choreography. The whole bullpen waited in silence and Nick lifted his thumb, signalled for Hank to start the song. The deep beat echoed through the walls as Nick started to dance to the song 'Flesh' by Simon Curtis. He rolled, stretched, kicked, bowed and jumped, got lost in the music and the memories. He missed sometimes hos boyfriend still, even if he was with Juliette. He was a Dominant, and Nick from time to time craved to give up power and to submit; he has learned, how to overcome this need, but it was soo freeing to even just dance this role.

When he finished, on his knees, bowing back with his upper body, head hanging down and arms hanging spread out next to him he heard cheers and clapping.

Most of the people cheered and gratulated him, complimented the flexibility and the strength he displayed, made remarks positive on the choreography. Nick was happy about it and he even taught a couple of moves for the ones who wanted it, but the dance meant to him. He danced from a young age, and he only had one boyfriend in his whole life, but he was a dancer, and he was a Dominant, who helped him through his bisexual and BDSM awakening. He was a sub, and this song meant freedom for him. They made this choreography with Daniel, and every time when Nick or Dan needed it, they just danced it, they ended up in subspace or domspace and at the end of the dance, they always found their peace. They designed this so they could dance it solo, but it worked so much better when they were there for each other. Nick sometimes missed Daniel. Not him, but the kind of Dom he was, and how he cared about Nick.

From the corner of the room, Sean Renard watched carefully as Nick moved around, showing the moves the others were mostly unable to make. He from long-on had the intention to grasp Nick from Juliette and make him his, but he needed to trade carefully: the Grimm's trust was easy to break and his love for Juliette made taming him a hard task. But now he saw the cracks. There was no way, that Juliette tended to all of Nick's needs and Sean saw his chance here. He was a Dominant, he has countless partners already, he loved the surge of power when he dominated, and he saw the willingness in Nick to give up control, to submit. Sean Renard was about to play his chances, and even if he knew he had to trade carefully here, but he was infinitely happy about for it. He was about to court Nick.

***

Nick had a weird week. The Captain was too weird for Nick not to panic about it, and the Detective kept receiving gifts as well. Somehow they appeared on his desk out of the blue, and no one saw anybody putting them there. One single flower, a gift card to his favourite coffee with a generous amount of money on it, a beautiful combat dagger, made of fine steel and decorated beautifully appeared on his desk with beautifully curved letters attached, addressing everything to him: 'to Nickolas'. And if he kept the dagger on his side next to his gun, well, no one dared to call him out on it.

It happened when they were out and after a suspect and the chase was exhausting: he and Hank have been running for long minutes now and they still couldn't catch up with the man as they were racing through the industrial part of the city. But they had a plan; another party was waiting for them on the other gate of the industrial park, where they somehow had to lead the suspect. They succeeded and the man was already cuffed when somehow the man broke free and Nick only saw he woged before the Löwen's claws came close to his chest. Then something snapped and the Löwen was on the ground, Sean Renard kneeling on his neck and arm pulled behind his back, clearly into a very uncomfortable angle. It was maybe unfair treatment, but after saving an officer's life and being just himself, no one was about to question the Captain. Nick was grateful. He would have been stabbed if it was not for the man.

After they sent the Löwen up to the station Sean remained there, sending almost everybody back. "Detective, I want to talk to you," he said and he turned around, heading to his car. It never occurred to him that Nick may not follow, but it also never occurred to the Grimm as he ran after him after exchanging a glance with Hank and telling him that they'll meet in work tomorrow.

Turns out Sean wanted to talk about his dance performance on the party. "Where did the idea of that choreography come from, Nick?" he asked and Nick frowned.

Why does he even ask this, aside from the ideas that his lust-fogged brain kept on coming up with? Because he surely does not ask it, because he wants to Dominate him and take him apart, even if Sean has filled Nick's fantasies more times then when he didn't. No, there surely must be another reason, even if his idiotic brain can't come up with anything else at the moment.

"I made it with one of my ex-partners," he said, beating around the bush as he was not sure if his boss was homophobic in any way. "It was a... passionate relationship," Nick said, and he smiled unconsciously. "They also danced in the group where I was in. Dancing this choreography was like a drug for both of us - it made us happy and it made our head clear."

"I see," Sean said, and it only lifted his hopes. Nick said 'they', which was just avoiding to say that it wasn't a girl, probably. Maybe he was afraid that his Captain would be homophobic. He would have to work on this problem later. But it sounded like Nick was talking about subspace and it gave him more hope than he cared to admit. "But it wasn't originally a solo, right?" the taller man asked and he saw as Nick gets stiffer; he was obviously freaking out, getting intimidated by his superior. "On my side is no judgement, Nick," he said with a small gesture of his hand, what ended up between them and the armrest. Maybe the younger man would understand, that he was talking about something more, than a dance. He was waiting patiently and he saw as Nick rates his chances and decides to speak again. "We knew we won't be able to always dance together, so we made it that way, that it works both as a solo and as a duo. And we have to work out alone now because we ended our relationship years ago, but I don't say I don't miss to dance it in duo." Renard refrained from grinning because it would have been so unexpected to the young Detective that he might have simply bolted out from his car and flee by foot into the city, and he couldn't have that.

"If you could dance it with a new partner, would you?" asked Renard and Nick froze, shock more obvious on his face than he thought. _"No,"_ Nick told himself _"Renard definitely did NOT ask me now if I would accept a new Dominant."_ The man in front of him was waiting for an answer and Nick had to get things straight before he gets too excited for a misunderstanding. _"But hopefully not too straight,"_ added a small corner of his mind and he suppressed his own laugh at that. Nick decided to put everything on the table. "It is more than just a dance, Captain," he said and Renard nodded.

"If I can have an educated guess, it is about power-play," has said, and yes, Nick was right; they were probably both beating around the bush. "Yes," Nick answered and heavy silence sat on them as they eyed each other. Nick felt his skin tangle, his cheeks catching fire slowly. He was burning up, the waiting did nothing good for him to calm down and nor did his Captain's piercing eyes staring at him. "Would you be interested in a new partner?" Renard asked and Nick's head felt like it was full of cotton, he barely could keep himself together to nod and if he bit and licked his lips before he spoke up, the Captain didn't say anything about it. "I would, but I don't give trust easily." Renard nodded. The Grimm was clever. Not trusting anybody to tie him down was something essential in their world if you wanted to stay alive. "I have to agree with that," he said and leaned a little bit closer, resting his weight on his elbows. Nick took a deep breath, and oh, it was a mistake, Renard's scent filled his lungs and made his skin itch. For a brief moment, he thought about it if they maybe are under the effect of some Zaubertrank, but he pushed the idea away easily. "Would you be interested in me, as a potential Dominant?" Renard asked and Nick needed to scream internally because damn, this was too good to be true. But as he said, he couldn't trust the man immediately. "I need time to decide. Meet me at the address I will send you one evening, probably for the whole evening, if you think seriously what you offer. And wear training clothes. As I said, I don't give trust easily," Nick said, and Sean nodded. He could do at least that much, he could do so much more than to please the Grimm and to show him he could trust the Zauberbiest.

After that shortly Nick asked the Captain to drop him off at his house. The realisation stuck Nick: Juliette. He was about to cheat on Juliette. And still, somehow he found he didn't care. "When do you have an evening free?" asked Nick. "Saturday, from 4 am I am free," Renard said. Nick nodded. "I'll send you the address. Good night, Captain," Nick said and got out of the car.

He will talk to Juliette and hopefully, she will accept it. There will be some big problems if she doesn't accept it that he needs a Dom.

He understands it that Juliette is not into it, but this is not just a hobby, this is somethin Nick needed for a long time and he grew more and more desprate. And now, that he has an offer, that looks too great to be true, he won't refuse it. As he walked up on his stairs he though _"Then cross my heart and hope to die,"_ , listening to Renard starting up the engines, he took a deep breath, a pair of eyes still burning holes into his back as he opened and steppen through th door. _"Cross my heart and hope to die."_


	2. Please tell me I didn't manage to scare him away by being a pushy idiot because I will need to do this again

The next day Nick stumbled into work with a dead face and dark circles under his eyes. "Nick, what the fuck happened?" asked Hank quietly, but oh, no one was Renard's Wesen hearing. "Juliette threw me out. We are done," he said, voice blank. "Man, what?" asked Hank as he slipped closer with his chair. "You remember the dance on Christmas Party? And I told you about Daniel," said Nick and Renard quickly noted the name. Daniel was his Dominant, then. "Now seems like I have a new potential... partner," Nick said, but the way he said the word 'partner' made it obvious, that Hank knew about Nick's preferences.

"And I was not about to cheat on her, I wanted her to agree to what I wanted because I needed it, and I needed her to accept it too. Finally, after all of those years to at least accept it. I just wasn't going to go behind her back. And she exploded. She said she has enough of my 'weird shit', that I keep secrets from her and she also called my... needs bullshit, just an excuse to sleep with someone else. After that, she closed herself into our bedroom, and after half an hour, she came out with a piece of full luggage and threw it to me. She said I could pick up my other stuff on the next evening, and that she never wants to see me again."

Nick took a deep breath and rubbed his face. He overnighted in a cheap motel, and he was not about to admit, that he was still a little bit drunk from the full glass of whiskey he managed to drink in one night. Grimm metabolism made it hard to get drunk, but he managed it. "Okay, let's take the day off and talk," said Hank, and it wasn't truly an optional question. Nick is going to spend his day with Hank.

 _"God, I definitely need a day off,"_ Nick thought tiredly, as he rubbed his burning eyes and burying his face into his palm, hoping that this way the room will stop spinning around them and he will be able to refrain from throwing up for a little bit longer. The whole bottle of whiskey started to defeat the super metabolism of his liver slowly. He was glad for his partner as the man stepped into the Captain's office and notified him before they both took off.

Nick ended up throwing up into Hank's toilet and passing out on his sofa, only to wake up in the late afternoon, and have Hank notify him that the Captain ordered him to take the next three days free. His partner waited for him with pizza, which was already cold but they reheated it in the microwave, and they made a long walk around the block.

***

Plans for Saturday night did not change. Nick called the dance studio, where he always went dancing when he needed to let out some steam and rented a free room for the whole evening. The owner lady was weirded out by his offer at first, but she complied quickly when he added that he would like to teach an old choreography to a friend. Vivien was glad to give them a room; she just said that they should leave everything clean and organised. He sent Sean the address and went back to Hank's. He needed to find a flat soon and God, he didn't even tell Monroe yet what happened.

After being banned from going to work for yet two more days he figured he had the time as he dialled Monroe's number. He surely had the time to tell now, he just thought.

***

Nick realised only then, when the tall men in his expensive car arrived, that he was afraid deep down, that he won't show up. Nick led him into the room after greeting Vivien, who looked at them warmly and offered a warm handshake to Sean too, and Sean accepted the unreasonable warmness awkwardly. She just smiled and first bombed with Nick before she gave them the keys to the room and then she left.

"What did you plan, Nick?" asked the Captain curiously. He wasn't demanding, and he didn't want to rush things. "I wanted to teach you the other part of the choreography," said Nick simply and Renard was a bit shocked. He wasn't a great dancer. But God, he was willing to try if it was what it took to earn Nick's trust. "Let's start with a warm-up and then a bit stretching."

Sean tried to not to get an erection as after the warm-up, because Nick started to stretch for his part, for splits and his torso, and no, Sean Renard was _not_ about to have an erection just from watching the same men do a perfect middle slipt, that he was lusting after for months. Nick instructed him to stretch for his arms, back and legs. Arms for flexibility and others for hard work, because he will have to do a lift.

Nick once lifted his head from the floor (he was lying on his stomach, and his legs were almost in a full middle split, strong tighs tense as he was trying to pull his legs even wider apart. "I put on the music, and just listen to it, what the lyrics sais and how the music sounds for me. This choreography is a fixed order of steps to express something solid. Something that does not change with time. Listen to the music and imagine how you could combine your Dominant style with the song. How could you express yourself through this music," he said, and with his phone, he started up the music on the huge speakers.

***

Sean did not expect this to be easy. God, if dancing were easy, everyone would be doing it, but he did not expect it to be so complicated. "You are speaking with your body. When I say 'kick out', it can mean a lot of things. It can mean tossing somebody away," he said, and he swung his leg, which despite being pointed looked like he was about to kick somebody on the chin, "or it can look like something grabbing your leg. As if you wouldn't have any control over it," he made one move as well ", or you can let it fly," he said as he swung his leg, and this time it seriously looked freer. Sean started to understand what he meant, but he needed correction over and over again and they didn't even proceed a lot in the choreography. Nick kept asking what his opinion about the moves are didn't help either. He didn't have an idea; he just wanted to dance them right.

"Okay, stop," said Nick softly as Sean tried to do a spin and failed utterly for the 20th time. "This is obviously not your move," he said. "Think it over. _"This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me, This spark of black that I seem to love"_ What does this say to you, How would you say it with your body?" he asks, and Sean has so enough, he just wants do keep on going, because they are so far behind already. He only asks Nick to start this part of the music again. He counts the rhythm. Nine beats, from the third to the sixth a double speed for the lyrics. He thinks. He would like to make it so, to push Nick in front of him on his knees to the ground and to guide the man's arm with his forward and them back, then have Nick lift his arms above his head as he touches his chest above his heart, and his chest would heave and then fall back with the next beat. With the last beat, Sean would grab the Grimm's extended hands into a strong hold, keeping them above his head. But his would not fit the original dance, even if this was his only idea.

"It is okay if you want to alter the choreography," Nick said as if he would be reading his thoughts. And Sean told him, showed him, whatever it took to get it through, and Nick was happy to apply changes, saying 'This is something else for everybody'.They started to implement changes, and at some point, Nick came up with a few changes too. Sean thought he would be close to bursting only from dancing with the man, but surprisingly sexual thoughts were far away from him as he paid all his to the movements and the rhythm.

They were full-on dancing the full, modified version they had when the door burst open and a teenage girl appeared. "Nick, hi!" she shouted and waved at him. She settled by the wall as she watched them dancing. When they were ready, Nick smiled at Sean because he turned around and gave the girl a mischievous smile. "Leonie," he laughed, and the girl had already a shit-eating grin on her face. "Hi, mysterious stranger," she said as the blond waved towards Sean, who was slightly taken aback from the unannounced intrusion. "He is Mr Renard," said Nick and saw Leonie laugh meanly. "Hello, Mr Renard, nice to see you around," she said with a poster smile as she turned around and shouted out on the door. "Mikael, chumm scho, Nich ha andlich sin Fründ ghole!*". Renard lifted his eyebrow sceptically at that and Nick smirked. "Also ich bin auf kein Fall in irgendwelche romantische Beziehung mit Nick**", Renard said, and Leonie stopped dead in her track, mouth hanging open. The Swiss family always spoke German with each other and Nick was well used to ignore not understanding them already, but Sean spoke German, and it made things surely funnier. "Aber Sie möchten mit ihm zusammen sein. Ich kann es in Ihren Augen sehen,***" smirked Leonie and Sean's face turned cold. 'Ich verstehe es nicht, warum ich für Sie meine Willen mit ihm erklären sollte, aber ich wünsche das Vertrauen von ihm bekommen****", he said, and lips twitched, almost as if he would have been bout to smile. "Und ich genieße tanzen auch ganz. Ich habe es gemerkt seid wir hier gekommen sind,*****" he said as a teenage boy stumbled into the room. "Nick, body!" he shouted as he marched into the room and hugged Nick tight. Nick hugged him back, and the two started to play snakes, trying to press the air out of each other. Mikael lost the battle, of course, Nick could easily bruise or even his ribs if he wanted to, there was no way he would ever win this battle, Sean thought.

"Why didn't you tell us you are here? You trying to hide from the battle?" asked Mikael with a quirked up eyebrow, and Nick laughed out loud. "No, dumbheads, I just wanted some alone time. I am no coward to run away from challenges," he said, and Sean nodded, even if he didn't notice it. "Then proved it. Let's do it, Burkhardt!" he said and ran to the music boxes and yanked Nick's phone free from the cable. He attached his own quickly and started up some music. Nick groaned. "If I have to dance for this, I will pick one for you as well," he growled as he started to follow the wild speed and rhythm of the song. It was some well-known rapper; even Sean has heard him already once. It was magnificent, watching Nick as he followed the song, caught up with it and he was definitely dancing up for the annoying little guy as he was making continuously provocating gestures and movements towards him. The song started to become quicker and quicker, but Nick still held up. He made some weird robot movements on the end because it would have been impossible to manage.

As the music ended, Nick straightened up and looking into the face of the annoying young man, wearing a shit-eating grin he said: "Leonie, if you may put on 'parents', please?" and Mikael moaned and facepalmed as Leonie smirked. "My pleasure," she said as she typed on the phone and Mikael rushed to the middle of the room. She started up the music, and he immediately saw the problems, when the young man started moving. It was not his style, even Sean, a complete layperson could saw that he wasn't comfortable entirely with what he was dancing. Sean listened to the lyrics and rolled his eyes when no one saw it. Nick had this childish, open, competitive side, and he was happy to witness it as he and Mikeal kept challenging each other to dance to random songs.

Around 10 pm, which was longer then he expected it to be, he already knew one whole minute of their choreography, and he had an exhausted, sweaty and happy Nick to escort him to his car. He felt that his muscles would be tender tomorrow - because when they challenged him, of course, he tried to do the lifting with Nick that they were practising for almost an hour and lifting a grown man into the air in a precise way and speed was something that even his muscles were not trained enough for, but he felt happy and the essential beat of their song still pulsed comfortingly in the back of his mind.

They walked down on the long stairs silently, didn't speak a single word, but the silence was soothing and peaceful, Renard did not plot possible moves against his enemies and Nick did not think about Juliette or his job. Their steps echoed softly on the concrete walls as they walked to their cars, that were parked next to each other. Nick stepped up to put his bag on the passenger seat of his car, and when he turned back, he saw Renard standing there, maybe one meter away, powerful, calm and still, only looking at him unblinking, his breath caught in his throat.

Nick swallowed, softly closed his car door and then just stood there, blinking up to the taller man, and seemingly unable to tear his gaze away from the pair of brown eyes. He didn't notice when the man stepped closer, but after some time, Nick felt the Captain's big palm carefully touching on his left upper arm. Nick instinctively leaned into the touch before he caught himself and pulled back. The Detective blinked away, blush to spread on his cheeks, his neck and slowly to his shoulders as well. Nick felt awkward, trapped and hot all over, so he decided to break the silence. He opened his mouth, but as soon as he faced the man again, the Grimm forgot what he wanted to say, and he kept gaping as an awkward fish. So he rather closed his mouth, as with that, he just ended up licking his lips in the process. The Captain's eyes followed the movement, and Nick just got hotter and hotter as he watched his boss' pupils dilate.

"Thank you for the dance," said Renard quietly with a low voice and the atmosphere remained strangely intimate. Through the beating sound of his racing heartbeat, Nick heard at least that.

"You are welcome. Thank you for coming," said Nick, forcing out anything that is more than a whisper, but he regretted trying to speak any louder than a whisper; his voice sounded wrecked, deep and hoarse.

"As my time allows, anytime," said Renard, as he gently slipped his palm down from his upper arm to his hand, holding it. "Did you have a good time?" he asked. Nick nodded instantly. "Yeah," he said eagerly. "Did you?" asked quietly, waiting nervously for the answer. The man's face lit up; he even almost smiled. "Immensely," he said, "and I would love to do it again. Since we are not done with the choreography yet," he said, his eyes were glowing with mischief, and Nick found himself mirroring said mischief. "Oh, yeah, we have to work on a couple of steps yet," he chuckled and shook his head.

He was acting like a fucking high school girl on her first date, but He couldn't and didn't want to help it.

"Let's do it again," Nick said out of the sudden and for the first time when they were alone Sean cracked a smile, a happy and uncaring one. "I am in," he said warmly.

Before Nick could have said anything else, Renard lifted his hand to his lips, and as a true Royal, laid a butterfly kiss on his knuckles.

Nick stood there, shell shocked and melting under the gentle caress of two, soft lips. Renard then held his hand gently and led him to the driver side of his car, opened up the door and lead one more kiss on his knuckles.

"Good night, Nick," he said softly, and because Nick completely froze, awestruck by his actions, the Zauberbiest just let go of the warm hand, walked to his car. He saw that Nick already sat into his car and blinked heavily.

Sean was about to burst into smiling like an idiot in love, so he quickly started up his car, and with a last warm glance to Nick, he drove out of the parking garage. Only when he was on the streets allowed himself to grin like an idiot.

Back in the parking garage, Nick kept stroking the knuckles that Renard has oh-so-gently kissed. He grinned like an idiot, he knew it.

 _"Oh man,"_ thought both of them, _"just please tell me I didn't manage to scare him away by being a pushy idiot because I will need to do this again!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Swiss German: Mikeal, come already, Nick finally brought his boyfriend!  
> **German: Well, I am for no chance in any romantic relationship with Nick.  
> ***German: But you want it. I can see it in your eyes.  
> ****German: I don't exactly understand why I should explain my intentions with him for you, but I want to ear his trust  
> *****German: And I also enjoy dancing, which I have just figured after coming here


End file.
